Revenge
by ThisPerson1
Summary: Russel lost a lot of friends in a drive by shooting. Now, after all these years, he finds the man who was behind it. Will he get his revenge or will he choose not to? One-shot. No pairings.


**A/N: I was just sitting on my couch and suddenly got the idea for this. It seems like Russel doesn't get enough credit. Probably because he's the drummer and is always just in the background since he can't really dance around like the others. Anyways, while out one day, Russel comes across the guy who was behind that drive by shooting and has the perfect opportunity to get revenge.**

* * *

It was, as usual, a cool and rainy day. Russel was walking down the street despite the slight drizzle of rain. He needed some fresh air after the huge argument that happened back at Kong. The gang had been discussing some song ideas, or trying to, and the whole thing had turned into a fight. Murdoc insisted that his ideas were the best and that they should all follow his plan. Russel had been the first to object, followed by Noodle. 2D hadn't really said much about it, being too frightened of the bassist to go against him. That and he seemed pretty spacy from the start. Most likely from his pills. Just the drummer and guitarist going against him was more than enough though. After an hour or so of just yelling, Russel finally had enough and stormed out of the studio fuming. He didn't drive, too angry to grab his keys. Instead he stomped down the hill, smashing in any zombie's face that was stupid enough to try and attack him. And here he was walking along the empty streets at night. He had considered going back but wasn't in the mood to deal with an argumentative bassist just yet.

Rounding a corner he stopped. He could hear voices coming from an alleyway not too far ahead. And what he was hearing sounded very interesting. "Why should we let you in our gang? We're a tough bunch. If you haven't done anything noteworthy then you can forget it."

"I've done somethin' I think you'll be impressed by."

"Oh yeah? You better hope it's good enough to get you in 'cause you being from the states is strike one."

"I killed people. A whole group. I did this shooting a while ago. Got 'em all too. Except for this one guy with these freaky white eyes. I was gonna get him but I ran outta ammo and the cops were probably on their way." By now, Russel's fists were clenched so tightly it was a wonder that he still had feeling in them. Not waiting to hear what was said next, he headed over to the alley and stood at the end. It didn't take long for the eight people there to notice him.

"Who the heck is this guy?!" The shortest one, probably a messenger or something because he didn't look like the type to go around killing people or beating them up, jumped back as soon as he saw the large drummer.

"The guy who's gonna kick you into next week if you and your gang don't get outta here right now." He cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. The glow from a nearby streetlight added an eerie appearance to his silhouette. You couldn't see much detail but his eyes seemed to glow almost twice as brightly.

"C'mon guys. Let's get outta here. This freak's possessed." The obvious leader signalled his group to follow him out of the alley. Some gang. Russel let them all pass except for one: the one who killed his friends.

"Remember me?" He growled.

"N-no." He was shaking, and for good reason.

"I know you do. I heard you talking about that shooting. You talk about it like it's a good thing. Do you know how much pain you caused? Not just to those people's families but to me. They were my friends." He was taking menacing steps towards him, causing him to back into the wall. "Let's see if I can make you understand that pain." He punched him in the face as hard as he could and it felt good. He continued to beat him until he crumpled to the ground. Only when he stopped did the man try to fight back. He pulled out a pistol. He aimed the gun at Russel but the drummer saw it and snatched it from him before he could pull the trigger. "Still haven't learned, have you?" Russel pointed the gun at him. "Give me one good reason, man."

"I... I-I'm sorry."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I was trying to be cool."

"Cool? You think killing a bunch of innocent people is _cool_? You're only giving me reasons why I should shoot you." He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the gun.

"Would it make you any better? I was young then. I was stupid too. What I did was wrong."

"I don't see you trying to change. You were just trying to join some gang. And a pretty sorry one at that."

"Y-you're right. I-I'll change. I swear. Please. Don't do this." He was shaking like someone with hypothermia. Russel took a deep breath and...

...dropped the gun. The safety had been on anyway. He turned around and walked away, leaving the scared, hopefully ex-criminal, to practically cry in shame. He could hear the sobbing even as he was nearing the corner. He decided to head back to Kong. He had bigger fish to fry. Green skinned ones, to be exact.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I know it's not fantastic, but I noticed that there weren't a whole lot of stories about Russel's past, so I decided to make one. That and I wondered: What if he ran into the guy who did it? Well, reviews are appreciated, like always.**


End file.
